Dustin Hoffman
thumbDustin Lee Hoffman (ur. 8 sierpnia 1937 roku w Los Angeles, w stanie Kalifornia) – amerykański aktor, reżyser i producent filmowy, dwukrotny laureat Oscara. Życiorys Pochodzi z rodziny ukraińskich Żydów. Młodszy syn pianistki jazzowej Lillian (z domu Gold; zm. 1990 na atak serca) i scenografa Columbia Pictures/byłego sprzedawcy mebli ukraińskiego Żyda Harveya Hoffmana, swoje imię otrzymał od imienia hollywoodzkiego aktora Dustina Farnuma. Jego starszy brat Ronald został adwokatem i ekonomistą. thumb|left|Dustin Hoffman w 2008rW 1955 roku ukończył szkołę średnią Los Angeles High School. W 1956 roku porzucił Santa Monica City College. Od początku myślał o aktorstwie i dlatego w 1958 roku wstąpił do Pasadena Playhouse w Pasadena, w stanie Kalifornia, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z studentem Gene'em Hackmanem. Debiutował w sztuce Tak jest dla bardzo młodego człowieka (Yes Is For a Very Young Man, 1960) na scenie Sarah Lawrence College, a rok później wystąpił na Broadwayu w spektaklu Kucharz dla pana generała (A Cook For Mr. General, 1961). Następnie studiował w słynnym nowojorskim Actors Studio, aby poznać tajniki metody wszczepiane całym pokoleniom amerykańskich aktorów przez Lee Strasberga. Swoją pracę na ekranie zapoczątkował gościnnym występem w dwóch odcinkach serialu ABC Nagie miasto (Naked City, 1961, 1963). Grał na scenie Theatre Company of Boston (1964), m.in. w takich przedstawieniach jak Końcówka (Endgame) Samuela Becketta, Towarzysz Quare (The Quare Fellow) i W dżungli miejskiej (In the Jungle of Cities) Bertolta Brechta, w nowojorskim American Place Theater (1965) w spektaklu Harry, południe i noc (Harry, Noon and Night). Był asystentem reżysera Ulu Grosbarda sztuki Arthura Millera Widok z mostu (A View From the Bridge, 1965), pracował jako menadżer sceniczny na Broadwayu przy realizacji przedstawienia Tematem były róże (The Subject Was Roses, 1965). W 1968 roku spróbował swoich sił jako reżyser broadwayowskiego spektaklu Jimmy Shine. Życie prywatne Był żonaty z baletnicą Anne Byrne (od 4 maja 1969 do 6 października 1980), z którą ma córkę Karinę i pasierbicę fotograf Jennę Byrne (ur. 15 października 1970). W dniu 12 października 1980 roku ożenił się ponownie z prawniczką Lisą Gottsegen. Mają czwórkę dzieci; dwóch synów - Jacoba Jake'a Hoffman (ur. 20 marca 1981) i Maxwella (ur. 30 sierpnia 1984) oraz dwie córki - Rebeccę (ur. 17 marca 1983) i Alexandrę (ur. 1987). Wybrana filmografia Gwiezdny powóz (The Star Wagon, 1967) jako Hanus Wicks The Tiger Makes Out (1967) jako Hap Absolwent (The Graduate, 1967) jako Benjamin Braddock Miliony Madigana (1968) jako Jason Fister Premiere (1968) jako Arthur Greene (1968) (gościnnie) Sunday Father (1969) jako Niedzielny ojciec John i Mary (John and Mary, 1969) jako John Nocny kowboj (Midnight Cowboy, 1969) jako Enrico Ratso Rizzo Arthur Penn, 1922-: Themes and Variants (1970) Mały Wielki Człowiek (Little Big Man, 1970) jako Jack Crabb Nędzne psy (Straw Dogs, 1971) jako David Sumner Kim jest Harry Kellerman i dlaczego wygaduje o mnie te okropne rzeczy? (1971) jako Georgie Soloway The Point (1971) jako Narrator Alfredo, Alfredo (1972) jako Alfredo Papillon (1973) jako Louis Dega Lenny (1974) jako Lenny Bruce Maratończyk (Marathon Man, 1976) jako Thomas Levy Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta (All the President's Men, 1976) jako Carl Bernstein Zwolnienie warunkowe (Straight Time, 1978) jako Max Dembo Agata (Agatha, 1979) jako Wally Stanton Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer, 1979) jako Ted Kramer Tootsie (1982) jako Michael Dorsey/Dorothy Michaels Śmierć komiwojażera (Death of a Salesman, 1985) jako Willy Loman Ishtar (1987) jako Chuck Clarke Rain Man (1988) jako Raymond Babbitt Simpsonowie (The Simpsons, 1989) jako Mr. Bergstrom (głos) Rodzinny interes (Family Business, 1989) jako Vito Dick Tracy (1990) jako Mumbles Hook (1991) jako Kaptan James Hook A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) jako Cross-Dressing Cockroach Billy Bathgate (1991) jako Dutch Schultz Przypadkowy bohater (Hero, 1992) jako Bernie Laplante Epidemia (Outbreak, 1995) jako Sam Daniels Uśpieni (Sleepers, 1996) jako Danny Snyder American Buffalo (1996) jako Teach Miejski obłęd (Mad City, 1997) jako Max Brackett Fakty i akty (Wag the Dog, 1997) jako Stanley Motss Kula (Sphere, 1998) jako Dr Norman Goodman Arytmetyka diabła (The Devil's arithmetic, 1999) jako Prezenter Joanna d'Arc (The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc, 1999) jako Wielki Inkwizytor Być jak John Malkovich (Being John Malkovich, 1999) jako on sam Mila księżycowego światła (Moonlight Mile, 2002) jako Ben Floss Ława przysięgłych (The Runaway Jury, 2003) jako Wendell Rohr Przekręt doskonały (Confidence, 2003) jako Winston King Lemony Snicket: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń (2004) jako Krytyk Jak być sobą (I Heart Huckabees, 2004) jako Bernard Jaffe Marzyciel (Finding Neverland, 2004) jako Charles Frohman Poznaj moich rodziców (Meet the Fockers, 2004) jako Ojciec Grega Hawana - miasto utracone (The Lost City, 2005) jako Meyer Lansky Zebra z klasą (Racing Stripes, 2005) jako Tadzik (głos) Car Wars (2006) Pachnidło (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer, 2006) jako Giuseppe Baldini Przypadek Harolda Cricka (Stranger Than Fiction, 2006) jako Profesor Jules Hilbert Holiday (The Holiday, 2006) jako on sam Pana Magorium cudowne emporium (Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, 2007) jako Pan Edward Magorium Kung Fu Panda (2008) jako Shifu Po prostu miłość (2008) jako Harvey Shine Poznaj naszą rodzinkę (Little Fockers, 2010) jako Bernard "Bernie" Focker Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1937 Kategoria:Urodzeni w latach 30 XX w Kategoria:Urodzeni w sierpniu Kategoria:amerykański dubbing